Syriusz
by mroczna88
Summary: Hermiona prosi Severusa o to, by przekazał Syriuszowi pewną książkę... ZDECYDOWANIE NIE DLA OSÓB PONIŻEJ 18 ROKU ŻYCIA!


Lipcowy wieczór na Grimmauld Place 12 był wyjątkowo przyjemny tego dnia. Syriusz wypił łyk mrożonej herbaty i rozpiął kolejny guzik koszuli. Obecne lato było gorące. Siedząca naprzeciwko niego Ginny bez wstydu wpatrywała się w jego dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową, która była wyraźnie widoczna, bo koszula była rozpięta aż do połowy. Spojrzał na nią ciekawie. Ginewra w wieku lat dwudziestu niespodziewanie wypiękniała i stała się naprawdę wartą uwagi wiedźmą. Dwa lata później poślubiła Harry'ego, więc – niestety – była raczej poza jego zasięgiem. Co nie oznaczało, że nie podobało mu się jej zainteresowanie.

Niestety, miła atmosfera została kompletnie zniszczona wejściem najmniej mile widzianej osoby – Severusa Snape'a, znanego jako Smarkerus lub Tłustowłosy Dupek. Jak należało się spodziewać, gdy tylko go zauważył, obrzydliwy grymas pojawił się na jego paskudnej gębie.

– Black… A miałem nadzieję, że plotki o twoim powrocie są nieprawdą. Nie mogłeś zostać martwy? Życie było zdecydowanie bardziej przyjemne bez twojej obecności.

– Co ty tu robisz, Smarku? To _mój_ dom!

– Do jutrzejszego wieczora jest to kwatera Zakonu, Black, więc nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

– Czyżby? Wojna się skończyła dwa miesiące temu i, mimo wszystko, to mój dom!

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że drugi mężczyzna patrzy na niego w sposób, który przypominał Syriuszowi spojrzenie drapieżnika, który zamierza pobawić się z ofiarą w kotka i myszkę. Smarkerus sięgnął pod pelerynę i Black odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę. Drugi czarodziej prychnął pogardliwie i podał mu książkę, z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Granger… prosiła, bym ci to przekazał. Weasley, potrzebuję dwóch fiolek Veritaserum zanim wyjdę.

Rudowłosa była ich magomedykiem i zajmowała się rozdawaniem eliksirów, od kiedy Poppy została zabita w jednej z bitew. Westchnęła, wstała i, kręcąc nęcąco biodrami, podeszła do szafki z miksturami, po czym zgięła się, by coś znaleźć, dając im wspaniały widok pośladków opiętych spodniami. Syriusz poczuł, jak fala gorąca zalewa go od stóp do głowy i spojrzał na Smarka, który – jak należało się spodziewać – był chłodny i niezainteresowany. No, tak. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Snape nie interesuje się kobietami. Fiolki z Veritaserum zostały przekazane i ponury czarodziej skinął głową.

– Zwrócę je za trzy, może cztery godziny, Weasley, jeśli nie będą potrzebne.

Po czym obrócił się i całkowicie zignorował krzyk dziewczyny:

– Teraz jestem Potter!

Odpowiedzią było trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Ginewra warknęła pod nosem:

– Neandertalczyk.

Syriusz zaśmiał się i sięgnął po książkę, która – na szczęście – nie nosiła wyraźnych śladów tłustych, długich i obrzydliwych jak odnóża Akromantuli paluchów Smarka. Rzucił okiem na tytuł – „_Za to wszystko…_ _Dziękuję_". Prychnął. Co to za tytuł? Książki zwykle miały tytuły wskazujące na ich przynależność gatunkową. Obrócił ją i zerknął na opis, znajdujący się na tyle okładki.

Płomienny romans rozpoczęty nieporozumieniami i wzajemną niechęcią, który przeradza się w prawdziwą, wielką miłość i namiętność. Główna bohaterka – Helen Grissom zakochuje się w czarodzieju starszym od niej o dwadzieścia lat. Wie, że nie może tego robić, bo złamałaby tym wiele zasad. Czarodziej ten wkrótce znika… Helen zostaje sama ze swoimi fantazjami. Poznajemy je razem z nią, gdy ona czeka na jego powrót.

_ Zdobywca 1 miejsca w konkursie na „Najlepszy, najgorętszy romans wszechczasów"!_

_ Tygodnik Czarownica_

Syriusz mruknął z zainteresowaniem. Więc Hermiona chce, by on przeczytał tę książkę? Przywołał w pamięci obraz dziewczyny i usta rozciągnęły mu się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Zainteresował się dziewczyną już pod koniec jej piątego roku nauki. Och, nie było to nic zbereźnego… Przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Wyobrażał sobie, że kiedy dziewczyna dorośnie, to spróbuje… spędzić z nią trochę czasu. Wiedźma miała temperament smoczycy z młodymi i była inteligentna, w przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich pustogłowych laleczek, z którymi Syriusz zwykle się spotykał. Owszem, na początku podchodzili do siebie bardzo nieufnie i często go krytykowała, ale w końcu doszli do kompromisu. Do tego miała naprawdę śliczne oczy – wielkie, bursztynowe, mocno okolone ciemnymi rzęsami… Włosy nie były problemem – można ściąć krótko lub wyprostować kilkoma zaklęciami.

Gdy obudził się po ponad siedmiu latach od chwili wpadnięcia za zasłonę odkrył, że miał rację co do dziewczyny. Wyrosła na intrygującą, młodą kobietę. Nosiła się z pewnością siebie, choć wiedział, że tak naprawdę była wrażliwa i zakompleksiona. Chętnie by podniósł ją na duchu. Irytowało go, że Hermiona spędza tyle czasu ze Smarkiem i wydaje się czuć dobrze w jego towarzystwie, ale Harry wytłumaczył mu, że tę dwójkę łączył jakiś bliżej nieokreślony Dług Życia i często ze sobą rozmawiali, by rozwiązać ten problem. Cóż, jeśli chce się z nim spotykać, to wszelkie kontakty ze Snape'em będą musiały być ukrócone. Skurczybyk wyżywałby się na niej, by się na nim zemścić. A szkoda by jej było…

Miał raz możliwość przyjrzeć się jej atrybutom, gdy razem z Harrym i Ronem szła popływać w wielkiej wannie, która była w łazience Blacków. Miała na sobie mugolski, dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy i Syriusz musiał powstrzymywać jęk na jej widok. Była niska i miała trochę ciałka, ale zawsze wolał konkretne kobiety. Biust miała niewielki, ale to można było pominąć, bo była wspaniale zbudowana u dołu. Szerokie, pełne biodra i cholernie zgrabny tyłeczek. Okrągły i nieco wystający – tak, jak lubił. Do tego miała wspaniałe wcięcie w talii, nawet jeśli brzuchowi można było wiele zarzucić. Jednym słowem, była pociągająca i nie miałby nic przeciwko jednej nocy. Albo kilku… Może nawet nieco więcej. Wiedział, że przy niej by się nie znudził i życie z nią byłoby ciekawsze. Oczywiście nie byłby jej wierny – z takim ciałem nie mogła go interesować zbyt długo, a gdy straci młodzieńczą świeżość i jędrność będzie po prostu nieciekawa. A Syriusz nie miał zamiaru ograniczać się tylko do jednej kobiety. Kochał kobiety. Uwielbiał gładkość ich skóry, lekko słodkawy zapach, głębokie westchnienia i sposób, w jaki się ruszały. Nie wspominając o piersiach, które podniecały go od kiedy pamiętał i wąskim, ciasnym, gorącym kanale, w którym uwielbiał lokować swojego penisa.

Na samą myśl o tym poczuł lekkie podniecenie w dole brzucha. Zerknął na dół i westchnął – wyraźnie było widać jego erekcję. Był z siebie dumny pod tym względem – nie znał żadnego innego czarodzieja, który byłby tak dobrze obdarzony przez naturę jak on. Dźwięk ostrego wciągnięcia powietrza odwrócił jego uwagę od podziwiania siebie. Ginewra patrzyła na przód jego spodni z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, pomieszanym z szokiem. Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i puścił jej oko. Może kiedyś…

Rude były ostre. Pamiętał Lily. Ta to była lwicą w łóżku – zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy na łóżku obok leżał jej narzeczony i smacznie chrapał. Nie postrzegał tego jako zdradę przyjaciela – to Lily zdradzała. Gdyby nie zrobiła tego z nim, to zrobiłaby z kim innym. O tak, Gryfonki miały temperament i uwielbiały łamać zasady. Puchonki były spokojne i oczekiwały czułości. Krukonki były chłodne i po tym, jak wypróbował dwie lub trzy, całkowicie wykreślił dziewczyny z tego domu ze swojej listy. A Ślizgonki… Nie. One za bardzo lubiły dominować, choć gdy już się je utemperowało, były naprawdę niezłe. Może nawet lepsze od Gryfonek. Ciekawe, czy Hermiona również miała skłonności do… _interesujących_ zabaw.

Lubił eksperymentować i przez chwilę wyobraził sobie, jak wbija się szybkimi, gwałtownymi ruchami w Hermionę, podczas, gdy Ginny praktycznie siedzi na jego twarzy i może smakować jej cipkę. Dodał do sceny pocałunek dziewcząt – jak dotykają swoich biustów, łechtaczek, całując się namiętnie… O, tak. To byłoby coś. Może uda się do tego je przekonać. Ginewra, był tego pewien, nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Gorzej było z Hermioną. Zmarszczył brwi. Strasznie trzymała się zasad. Nie lubiła ich łamać, a Syriusz wręcz uwielbiał. Było to nietypowe zachowanie jak na Gryfonkę, ale dziewczyna zawsze była wrażliwa na tym punkcie.

Dlaczego więc prosiła, by przeczytał romans o kobiecie łamiącej zasady? Może chciała mu w ten sposób dać znać, że jest zainteresowana? Nalał więcej herbaty i poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie rozebrał się do bokserek – było strasznie gorąco – usiadł na łóżku i zaczął czytać.

„Prolog

Helen Grissom od zawsze wiedziała, że nie jest pięknością, a jej największym przymiotem jest inteligencja. Odziedziczyła to po rodzicach – Gilbercie i Sarze. Oboje nie byli zbyt urodziwi, za to wybitni, gdy przychodziło do spraw umysłu. Gilbert wykładał kryminalistykę na Cambridge'u, a Sara pracowała w Scotland Yardzie – oboje byli uznawani za specjalistów w swojej dziedzinie. Helen chciała pójść w ich ślady. Chciała znaleźć coś, co mogłaby robić i być w tym dobra. Bardziej niż dobra – wybitna. Ciągnęło ją w kierunku medycyny i kryminalistyki, co również odziedziczyła po rodzicach, ale gdy w swoje jedenaste urodziny dostała list ze szkoły zwanej „Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart" wszystko się zmieniło. Powiedzieć, że jej rodzice – logiczni i rozsądni aż do bólu – byli zszokowani, to mało. Ich córka była wiedźmą. Sama Helen była z tego powodu niesamowicie podniecona – ile możliwości! Ile rzeczy do nauki! Gdy Gil i Sara zaakceptowali w końcu jej odmienność, sami, razem z córką, zaczęli pochłaniać książki o magii. Byli jej wsparciem w ciężkich chwilach. Również wtedy, gdy Helen po raz pierwszy zainteresowała się mężczyzną… Problemem był głównie jego wiek, ale jej matka sama była siedemnaście lat młodsza od ojca. Wytłumaczyli jej, że to nic złego. Problemem była również jego reputacja kryminalisty, ale o tym już im nie powiedziała… Tego by nie zaakceptowali."

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Główna bohaterka przypominała Hermionę, o tak. Była ambitna i chciała się uczyć, chciała być wybitna na swoim polu nauki. Dwadzieścia lat starszy kryminalista? Uśmiechnął się lekko – równie dobrze może sobie wyobrazić, że ta książka jest o nich. Jakby nie patrzeć, był postrzegany jako kryminalista. Czytał o początkach Helen w Hogwarcie, o jej trudach związanych ze znajdowaniem przyjaciół, o przygodach… I o złym czarnoksiężniku, który groził jej i przyjaciołom. Pod koniec jej trzeciego roku po raz pierwszy zauważyła _tego mężczyznę_.

„Był przerażający, bałam się go i jednocześnie podziwiałam. Jego czarne, pół-długie włosy okalały wychudzoną twarz, ściągniętą w grymasie wściekłości. Miał nas na końcu różdżki i wiedziałam, że nie zawaha się jej użyć. Emanował taką siłą… Czytałam o nim, choć on pewnie o tym nie wiedział. Był kryminalistą, oskarżonym o morderstwa. Próbowałam na ten temat dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale, niestety, niczego nie znalazłam. Gdy wróciłam na wakacje poprosiłam mamę, by go sprawdziła, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że ktoś taki nawet nie istnieje w aktach.

– Widocznie wasz świat nie ufa naszym organom ścigania. – Pocieszył je obie tata. – Nie mamy takich możliwości jak czarodzieje. Jeśli zbrodnia została popełniona za pomocą magii, to jedynie czarodzieje będą w stanie to odkryć. My byśmy pewnie uznali, że człowiek dostał po prostu zawału.

– Jednak powinniśmy o tym wiedzieć. – Sara była uparta i nerwowo dźgała widelcem pomidora. – Nie można pozwolić, by czarodzieje oskarżeni o morderstwa tak po prostu chodzili sobie od domu do domu, przedstawiali się zwykłym ludziom, a oni nie wiedzą z kim mają do czynienia."

Jednak mężczyzna – Sven – zaczął podobać się Helen dopiero, gdy skończyła szkołę i miała dziewiętnaście lat. Syriusza to zdziwiło – gdy Hermiona miała dziewiętnaście lat, on od prawie trzech był za zasłoną. No, ale ta książka nie mogła tak dokładnie być o nich, więc pewnie chodziło ogólnie o uczucia.

„To uderzyło mnie nagle. Henry pojedynkował się ze Svenem, chcąc go przygotować do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem i w pewnym momencie wygiął się w bok, zgrabnie unikając klątwy. I w tym momencie poczułam, jak zalewa mnie fala pożądania. Wyglądał tak… tak… erotycznie. Włosy w nieładzie, blada skóra zaróżowiona od wysiłku, wiecznie zapięta koszula rozpięta na trzy guziki, ciemne oczy błyskające niebezpiecznie."

Ciemne oczy? Cóż… Autorka raczej nie bazowała się na Syriuszu, ale – jak już stwierdził – nie można oczekiwać pełnego podobieństwa pomiędzy nim a Svenem, więc po prostu za każdym razem będzie czytał to jako „niebieskie". Choć główny bohater też miał imię na „S" – kolejne podobieństwo. Jak to, że pojedynkował się z Harrym tak, jak Sven z Henrym.

„Szybko stamtąd wybiegłam, wpadłam do swojego pokoju, zdjęłam w biegu majtki i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Podniosłam spódnicę aż do pasa i dotknęłam prawą dłonią swojej łechtaczki. Głośny jęk wydarł się z mojego gardła. Byłam mokra i chętna. Słodka Nimue… Jak bardzo chciałam pójść i poprosić go o to, by mnie wziął tu i teraz, bez względu na to, kto patrzy! Wyobraziłam sobie jak tam wchodzę – rozpalona i zarumieniona, odsuwam Henry'ego i łapię Svena za koszulę, po czym ciągnę jego głowę w dół i całuję namiętnie… Oddaje mi pocałunek, od razu wsuwając gorący, śliski i delikatny język w moje usta. Gdy nasze języki się spotykają nie mogę powstrzymać pomruku zadowolenia i ocieram się o jego biodra. Wyczuwam jego erekcję – jest całkiem duży i twardy. Słyszę okrzyki zdziwienia Henry'ego i Roberta, ale ignoruję ich, gdy czuję te duże, silne dłonie na pośladkach. Przestaje całować moje usta i bez pardonu rozpina mi koszulkę, po czym rzuca ją na ziemię. Nie mam pod spodem stanika i widzę zachwyt w jego oczach – coś, czego pragnęłam od chwili, w której go poznałam. Jedną ręką masuje moją prawą pierś, a ustami zajmuje się drugą. To, co wyrabiają z moim sutkiem jego usta jest niesamowite. Liże, przygryza zębami i muska ustami, by wciągnąć go do ust i wciąż ssąc, szybko uderzać go językiem. Bezwstydnie wiję się i ocieram o niego, chcąc poczuć jak najwięcej jego ciała. Zmienia rękę i usta miejscami i gdy zajmuje się moim prawym sutkiem warczę, by zrobił to mocniej. Zagryza zęby i krzyczę. Słodki ból… Dłoń, która dotąd spoczywała na moim pośladku i go ugniatała, teraz rozpina spódnicę i pozwala opaść jej na ziemię. Stoję przed nim w samych majtkach, a i tak czuję, że wciąż mam zbyt wiele na sobie. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że on jest ubrany – to tylko mnie bardziej podnieca. Jakby wiedział o co mi chodzi sięga do gumki majtek i – ostatni raz liżąc sutek – kuca przede mną i ściąga je, po czym wsuwa dłoń pomiędzy moje nogi, ponownie wstając. Łapie mnie za biodro i obraca plecami do siebie, przez co teraz patrzę na swoich dwóch przyjaciół, którzy mają wyraźne erekcje. Próbuję się zakryć, ale Sven przytrzymuje moje dłonie jedną ze swoich, a drugą szczypie mój sutek. Jestem rozdarta pomiędzy upokorzeniem a przyjemnością. Pochyla się i szepcze do mojego ucha tym swoim jedwabnym barytonem:

– Podoba ci się to, prawda? Zobacz… Twoje ciało spowodowało, że im obu stoi. Myślisz, że gdybyś ich ładnie poprosiła, to zaczęliby walić sobie konia na twoich oczach? Hmmm?

Nie wiem skąd wie, że uwielbiam, gdy ktoś szepcze mi do ucha wulgarne słowa, ale bardzo mi się to podoba. Dlatego nie protestuję, gdy czuję, jak swoją stopą zmusza mnie do stania w rozkroku. Opiera mnie o siebie i, jedną dłonią wciąż ściskając mój sutek, drugą zaczyna powoli przesuwać w kierunku mojego krocza. Moi przyjaciele patrzą na tę rękę, podczas, gdy ich własne też powoli suną w dół.

– Widzisz jak ich podniecasz? – Musnął ustami płatek mojego ucha. – I nie tylko ich… Każdy z nas z chęcią wbił by w ciebie swojego fiuta i to bez chwili namysłu. A może o to ci chodzi? Żeby każdy z nas cię przeleciał? Każdy z osobna, czy też wszyscy naraz?

– Nie… – szepczę, choć moje gardło jest niesamowicie wysuszone. – Tylko ty… Tylko ty…

Praktycznie mogę wyczuć jego uśmieszek samozadowolenia.

– Och… Więc chcesz, by twoi przyjaciele patrzyli na to, jak cię posuwam? Ciekawe, Helen… Bardzo ciekawe. Patrz na nich. Patrz, co z nimi robisz, podczas gdy to ja cię dotykam!

Rozkazujący ton w jego głosie i mocniejszy nacisk zarówno na sutek, jak i łechtaczkę, powodują głośny jęk z mojej strony. Robert nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna dotykać się przez spodnie, wpatrując się we mnie z głodem. Henry kładzie dłoń na swoim pasku i patrzy na mnie z wyraźnym pytaniem w oczach.

– Powiedz mu, Helen… Powiedz, że chcesz zobaczyć, jak się masturbuje patrząc na ciebie.

Kiwam głową i, choć moje gardło nie jest teraz nawilżone, mówię wyraźnie i głośno:

– Tak, Henry. Chcę to zobaczyć.

Chłopak nie marnuje czasu i po chwili mogę patrzeć, jak przesuwa dłonią po swoim penisie. Nie jest zbyt szeroki, za to długi i wyraźnie przyzwyczajony do dłoni swojego właściciela, bo Henry wydaje się dobrze wiedzieć co robi. Najwyraźniej nie chciał jeszcze kończyć, bo ruszał dłonią, leniwie, jakby jedynie dla odegnania napięcia. Szybko jednak o tym zapominam, bo dwa długie, szczupłe palce właśnie się we mnie wsunęły i zaczęły szybko ruszać.

– O, taaaak… Taaaak…

Jak zza mgły słyszę jego ostry ton:

– Wellington, radzę ci siedzieć na tyłku. Możesz patrzeć, ale nie dotykać. Ona jest moja!

Słysząc to czuję się tak, jakby napięcie, które się we mnie zebrało, nagle postanowiło wybuchnąć. Krzyknęłam i prawie upadłam, ale silna dłoń Svena mnie podtrzymała. Och, Merlinie… O, tak. Tak,tak,taktaktaktaktak, TAK!

Zwisam bezwładna w jego ramionach, tuż po przeżytym orgazmie. Ależ on jest silny. Wciąż drżę, gdy pochyla się i, między słowami liże wyjątkowo wrażliwy punkt na mojej szyi i mruczy:

– Chciałabyś zwrócić przysługę? Jest pewna część mojego ciała, która chętnie spotkałaby się z twoimi ustami… Chciałabyś uklęknąć przede mną, rozpiąć mi spodnie…

– Tak! Proszę…

Przygryza mi szyję i puszcza. Obracam się i bez chwili wahania klękam, po czym szybko biorę się do rozpinania jego spodni. Zachowuję się wyjątkowo wyuzdanie, ale najwidoczniej podoba się to nam obojgu, bo jego penis aż drży pod moimi palcami. Jest twardy jak stal owinięta jedwabną skórą… Taki delikatny i mocny, jednocześnie. W chwili gdy wsuwam go do ust, wszyscy trzej wydają z siebie okrzyk przyjemności. Fakt, że widok członka Svena znajdującego się w moich ustach podnieca moich przyjaciół jest dodatkowym bodźcem dla mojego zdeprawowanego libido. Dłońmi przesuwam po całej jego długości, ustami poznając główkę. Sven wsuwa dłonie w moją burzę włosów i mruczy:

– Dobrze… Właśnie tak… Lubisz to robić, hmm? Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Podnoszę wzrok i czuję ponownie tę słodką ciężkość w podbrzuszu, gdy patrzę w jego czarne oczy.

– Tak… - staram się powiedzieć, ale nie do końca mi to wychodzi, bo mam dość zajęte usta. Unosi kąciki warg w ten seksowny sposób.

– Mama ci nie mówiła, że nie mówi się z pełną buzią? To zachowanie godne najzwyklejszej kurwy. – Ups, chyba zauważył, że aż zadrżałam z przyjemności, bo dłoń we włosach zaciska się mocniej. – Proszę, proszę… Kto by pomyślał, że taka grzeczna dziewczynka lubi być wyzywana? Podnieca cię to, Grissom?

W odpowiedzi biorę go prawie całego do gardła i uśmiecham się w duchu, gdy słyszę jego pełen zadowolenia jęk. Nad tym mężczyzną sprawować kontrolę, to nie lada wyzwanie. Tak chcę to usłyszeć ponownie… Nie daje mi jednak tej satysfakcji. Łapie mnie pod ramię, podnosi, ponownie obraca do siebie plecami i jednym ruchem wbija się we mnie. Sądzę, że krzyknęłam, ale nie jestem pewna, bo mam w głowie pustkę i dla mnie istnieje jedynie przyjemność i przyspieszony oddech stojącego za mną Svena…

Gdy wyobraziłam sobie, jak się we mnie porusza – moja ręka, która od dobrych kilku minut poruszała się między nogami, zacisnęła się na łechtaczce i w efekcie zalał mnie orgazm. Czegoś tak silnego nie czułam od dawna! Krzyknęłam i zacisnęłam mocno nogi, chcąc czuć to jak najdłużej. Gdy kilka minut później leżałam ciężko dysząc i próbując się ruszyć, zastanawiałam się, czy jest szansa na to, by go kiedykolwiek w sobie poczuć."

Syriusz odetchnął, ciesząc się, że ta scena już jest za nim. Merlinie! Ależ to byłaby zabawa! Jeśli Hermiona ma tego typu skłonności, to należało się jedynie cieszyć… Nie chciało mu się czytać całej książki, więc przerzucił kilka rozdziałów dalej.

„Zniknął. Sven zniknął! Nikt nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Czy żyje? Czy umarł? Szaleję z niepewności i jestem wściekła, że nikt nic nie robi! Nawet nie próbują go uratować, a przecież może żyć… Prawda? Ludzie klepią mnie po ramieniu, uśmiechają się pocieszająco, ale nikt nie wie, jak bardzo byliśmy ze sobą związani. Sądzę, że byliby zszokowani, gdyby wiedzieli. Merlinie, Sven… Jak ja za tobą tęsknię!"

Jeśli tak za nim rozpaczała, to może faktycznie coś między nimi było, tylko Syriusz tego nie pamięta? Przypomniał sobie święta na jej piątym roku… Ach, może chodziło o ten pocałunek w bibliotece?

Siedziała przy kominku i – jak zwykle – czytała jakąś książkę. Podszedł do niej i spytał, o czym czyta. Gdy pokazała mu „Przewodnik po zmysłowych przyjemnościach dla każdej wiedźmy" od razu poczuł pożądanie. W końcu miała szesnaście lat… Według prawa mógł już… Z uśmiechem, nieco drwiącym, spytał po co to czyta, skoro nawet z nikim się nie całowała. Poczerwieniała i wydukała, że po prostu nikt nie chce z nią spróbować. Zgłosił się na ochotnika. I uznał, że był głupi, że nigdy nie szukał dziewczyny, która przeczytała wszystkie książki, które są w Hogwarcie. Hermiona całowała wyśmienicie, choć na początku była nieco niepewna, ale sprytnie udało jej się wprowadzić teorię w życie. Przysunął ją do siebie i mocno całował, ale zaprotestowała, gdy poczuła jego erekcję.

– Jesteś bardzo miły, Syriuszu, ale nie chcę tego. Jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. To nie jest właściwe.

Najwyraźniej teraz zmieniła zdanie, bo ta książka, od momentu zniknięcia Svena, pełna była scen seksualnych. O, tu, na przykład, w łazience…


End file.
